Love Makes You Crazy
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: After a big and pointless fight, Lucy runs off. She finds a note in her apartment when she gets there, and it leads her to something she never expected. T for death and nightmarish moments in the first chapter


**A/N: 'Ello there, all! Thank you very much for reading this! I appreiciate it. Okay, first of all: this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic, and Im only on the second book of the manga, so I don't know that many characters. Second of all: This is not my usual thing, as my usual thing is nice romance and opposed to this, and so I am very out of my comfort zone with something such as this, so I apologize sincerely if it sucks. Third of all: I don't have spell check on my computer, and my spelling is horrible, so I am sorry if it bugs you, but please don't make a whole review about corrrecting me or a review mostly about that. I want to hear about my story, not about that. Well, anyway, you must be annoyed by reading this, so let's get on with it already!**

The soft melody of a piano rang clear through the tense air that surrounded Lucy as she walked home from the Fairy Tail Guild. Her soft steps stopped as she looked around, seeing no one. That was odd. Usually the streets were full of people. People talking and laughing and shouting. Where had they gone? And how had she not noticed the only noise that was the somehow familiar and airy sound of the piano playing?

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone?  
>Oh it has begun.<em>

The answer was simple: she was in too deep with her thoughts of anger towards a certain Fire Dragon Slayer that she refused to even _think_ the name of, but I'm sure you know who I'm talking about.

She and he had just had an awful fight, and Lucy had run out in a fit of anger. Now that she thought about the dragged on yelling and screaming at each other as the others of the Guild watched, bewildered and unable to do a thing, she could not even remember what in the world they had even started fighting about. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember.

_Oh dear, you look so lost._

Then suddenly, the Celestial Mage remembered. They had just gotten back from a job on their own, and Lucy was mad at him, choosing to just ignore him, even though some annoying little voice in the back of her brain that was most likely her common sense was telling her that he only meant well. Here's what had gone down: so they were fighting some water creatures, and Lucy was grooving, fighting with Aquarias. Then that dumb Dragon Slayer barged in, thinking that she needed _help_. Which was quite the opposite. And then Aquarias go tmad and left, and Lucy didn't have the magic to resummon her. And then the boy had gotten them _both_ into trouble, and overtaken by the creatures. Needless to say that the man who posted the request did not give them their money. In his own way (although this is probably a lie, but Lucy refused to see what her annoying common sense was telling her), that was calling her weak. This upset her more than it angered her, which was quite a lot, and so they got into a fight when she accused him. Also, this had caused her tears, which now came a fresh batch as she thought back. She tried to fight the waterworks back, but to no avail.

_Eyes are red and tears are shed  
>This world you must have crossed,<br>You said..._

Not shortly after they pair had gotten back did they start screaming at each other. Lucy had most likely said the words that had caused the most damage, and then left right after she had said them so that the idiot had no chance to retaliate. "_Do you even know who I am?_" She had yelled, and the Dragon slayer was too taken aback by those words to say anything. "_Have you even been paying attention to my, baka? Havn't you noticed the fact that I am stronger than I was when we first met? The fact that _I don't need you stading over my shoulder to protect me?" She had finished. "_Can't you get it through that dumb, thick skull of yours?_ _I_ DON'T NEED YOU!" It had not come out the way she wanted it. She meant that she didn't need his over protection any more. She had run out after the silence had filled the Guild.

_You don't know me,  
>You don't even care<br>Oh yeah._

_She said, You don't know me,  
>You don't wear my chains.<em>

Lucy stormed into her apartment, and into her room, intent on taking a bath to relax herself. After that, she would go apologize to Natsu. Her common sense had taken over her brain, and she knew it was the right thing to do. Natsu was just simply being Natsu, he hadn't meant to ruin the whole thing. But when she walked into her room, she saw piece of paper there, on her bed. She made a B-line for the bed and picked it up, opening it, curious. She nearly dropped it well reading it, collapsing to her knees, rereading it over and over again. It just would not click inside her brain.

_Dear Lucy,  
>I'm not really sure what went on today at the Guild, but I can understand the fact that you don't need me and don't want me in you life any more. After you left, Gray, Erza and I took a vote. We decided, and now it's official. You are no longer a member of our team, as you don't need us any more. You can probably catch Erza and Gray around somewhere, but you'll never have to see me again.<br>And, Luce, I'm sorry. I am sorry for making you mad at me. I am sorry that you got the impression that I thought you were weak. Lucy, never ever ever thought that you were weak. Acctually, I think that you are very strong.  
>Signed, Natsu<em>

Tears flowed out of Lucy's eyes like mini water falls, as she threw the letter across the floor. She got up, wiped the tears away, and ran out of her house, to the Guild.

_Essential yet appealed  
>Carry all your thoughts,<br>across an open field._

Lucy ran fast as she could, passing only one person on the street. The person was wearing a cloak and hood, and that's all she could see before she passed him. Flowers gazed sadly at her as she ran, but she paid them no attention, when she really should have.

_When flowers gaze at you..._

Lucy got to the Guild and slammed open the doors. All the commotion in the place automatically came to a stop, leaving nothing but an erie silence. Fellow wizards all around gazed at her, some with expressions of anger, annoyance, others with sadness, sorrow.

_They're not the only ones,  
>who cry when they see you<em>

Lucy strained her eyes against the crowd, her head whipping back and forth as she searched, but to no avail. The pink salmon color of her former- no. No, he was _still_ her best friend. The Celestial Mage ran up to the bar, to her beautiful white haired friend by the name of Mirajane. "Mira-san!" Lucy yelled as she approached, and the older woman turned, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Mira, what's wrong? Where is Natsu? I need to apologize to him!"

"Lucy," Mirajane's voice was soft, and the girl needed to strain her ears to hear it. "You just missed him. He left you a note though." The white haired mage handed the younger girl a note, and Lucy nearly ripped it, trying to open it as fast as she could.

_Dear Lucy,  
>You're so weird. I told Mirajane only to give you this note if you were looking for me specifically. So you want to see me one last time? Alright then. Meet me at the bridge as fast as you can.<br>Signed, Natsu_

At this, hope arose in Lucy. She could see him! She could apologize, and they could keep going on jobs together! Everything could get put back to normal! The Celestial mage threw the note back on the bar with a quick thanks to Mira, and ran off, not noticing the depressed look the white haired mage gave her, with her arm slightly outstreched.

Lucy ran and ran until she got to the start of the bridge. She braced herself on her knees for a second to catch her breath (her shoes were _so_ not made for running), as she looked around. That was odd. She didn't see her favorite Dragon Slayer. Something like panic and fear rose inside her stomach. Although she refused to acknowledge it, she was hoplessly in love with him. And not seeing him there made her feel sick with fear that she wouldn't be able to apologize.

She saw something glint on the top of the upward curvign bridge that she always walked on the think concrete walls that reached her waist, and ran to see what it was.

When she got there, she had to work to bite back a scream as she fell to her knees. Written there on the bricks in the rusty red of blood said: _Lucy, I love you. Look over the right side. Natsu._

She took a second to catch herself and bite her tongue so not to do or say anything, and walked over to the right edge of the bridge to stare into the clear blue water. But something puzzled her. The water was a slight rusty color, although still clear. Then something pink caught her eye from the bottom. And this time she could not hold back the scream. It was Natsu, his eyes closed, a giant hole right where his heart should be. "_NATSUUUUUU!_" She screamed, and suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned to see the familiar form of Erza, who was glaring at her, although looking sick.

"He wanted me to give you this," the Exquip mage said, her voice like steel as she held out a medium package to Lucy. She took it and opened it, and screamed again at what came out onto her hands.

It was a bloody heart. A real heart, covered in fresh blood. It had a note attached, and Lucy forced herself to read it.

_Lucy,  
>I gave you my heart. You broke it. Will you break this one?<br>Natsu_

"He loved you Lucy. You ruined that love," Erza said, almost feeling pity for the Celestial mage. Almost. "And the very thought of going a day without you anymore drove him mad. The thought of going without you for the rest of his life drove the knife through him." And with that, Erza walked away, leaving Lucy to Natsu's bloodied heart.

Suddenly, something in the girl snapped. It somehow seemed right, even perfectly normal that she had his heart. Litterally. She laughed to herself as she walked to her apartment, holding the heart close to her own, signing a little song that is too disturbing for me to ever repeat, so I'll improvise with part of a song.

_I think I need a sunrise,  
>I'm tired of the sunset.<br>I hear it's nice in the summer,  
>some snow would be nice<em>

She got to her apartment and locked the door behind her. She set Natsu's heart on the table, and walked into her room, dug through her closet, and found what she was looking for. She tossed off her usual apparel and put on the bloodred dress, took her hair out of it's ponytail and put a large red rose clip in. She then walked into her bathroom, took out a razor, and cut her wrist. On the large mirror, she wrote: _Natsu, I love you too. I will always have your heart. Lucy_

Then she walked into the living room, poured gasoline on herself, and picked up Natsu's heart. She then got a match. "You're heart belongs to me, and no one else. Here's to make that so," Lucy crooned to the heart as she lit the match. "Here's to us, my Dragon Slayer." One last word came out of her mouth just as she dropped the match. "Forever."

**A/N: Wow. This is not dark. This is disturbing! Please don't kill me for doing this! I had to try it, and will probably have more like it soon. Anyway, PLEASE COMMENT! Like it, hate it? I want you to tell me. Constuctive critisism is appreciated! And thank you to Ktag, for giving me and letting me use her wonderful idea!**


End file.
